Love love
by Cuma
Summary: Tsukishima y Yamaguchi comparten un secreto y a pesar de que esa situación había empezado hacía ya un buen tiempo, no han podido dar un paso más allá debido a la inexperiencia de ambos. Aunque claro, Tsukishima no aceptaría su responsabilidad en ese aspecto. Debía conservar la poca imagen de chico genial que todavía su amigo tenía de él. - Smutty y fluff TsukkiYama-


-T-Tsukki. - Gimió sin poder resistirse. - ¡AH!

Y es que era tan débil ante él, ante esas grandes manos que le sostenían en esos momentos, ante esos ojos dorados que le hacían temblar cada vez que lo miraban. Era débil ante esa blanca y suave piel que enrojecía fácilmente donde le tocara. Amaba cada centímetro de esos 1.90 que parecían someterlo con facilidad.

Estaba tan enamorado de él, de Tsukishima Kei, su mejor amigo durante tantos años, y con quien ahora compartía ese placentero secreto.

-N-No puedo...- Balbuceó, aunque realmente no tenía idea de qué decir.

No pensaba con claridad, y no quería hacerlo. Quería perderse en esas sensaciones que el otro le otorgaba casi sin esforzarse.

Casi como reflejo levantó la pelvis y enrolló sus piernas en la cadera del otro en un intento desesperado por intensificar la fricción, uno de sus brazos se abrazaba a él mientras que su otra mano sujetaba con fuerza su nuca, impidiéndole apartarse.

-Basta Yamaguchi. - Dijo un poco fastidiado.

Normalmente no le molestaba, un Yamaguchi ansioso pegándose a su cuerpo de aquella forma, buscando más contacto, era en realidad bastante placentero. Sentir el cuerpo del moreno estrechar el suyo con tanto deseo. Sólo escuchar su voz jadeante y sus gemidos justo en su oído lograba erizar su piel y hacía que toda lucidez -que se esforzaba por mantener- se disipara.

Y era precisamente por eso que le resultaba tan molesto. Él, siendo tan serio, frío y metódico, caía tan fácilmente por un Yamaguchi Tadashi suplicante, con sólo escucharlo llamarle con tanta necesidad podía mandar todo lo demás al diablo.

-L-lo siento Tsukki. - Jadeó soltándolo un poco.

Se dejó caer completamente sobre la cama y el rubio pudo al fin observar su rostro detenidamente.

En la piel acanelada de su amigo se notaba un fuerte sonrojo que hacía sobresaltar sus pecas, unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su rostro se mezclaban con algunas lágrimas que no pudo contener por todas las sensaciones que le abrumaban, y un ligero hilillo de saliva escapaba de su boca que se mantenía abierta, intentando tomar aire y recuperar el aliento. Su pecho desnudo se elevaba y descendía al ritmo de su respiración agitada.

-K-Kei. - Dijo en un susurro, abriendo los ojos.

Tsukishima, apartó la mirada, como si no hubiera sido bastante obvio que lo miraba. Esa visión del pecoso lo dejaba sin aliento. Su sonrisa indescriptible mientras sus ojos aceitunados lo miraban de aquella forma. Simplemente era lo más hermoso del universo.

-Te amo Kei. - Dijo besándole superficialmente los labios, para segundos después, mordisquear con suavidad su barbilla.

-Yamaguchi…- intentó apartarse mientras el otro empezaba a besar su cuello.

-"Tadashi"…- Corrigió con tono de queja entre una mordida y otra.

\- Basta, Yamaguchi…- Le ignoró. Sabía qué de seguir así, el otro dejaría una molesta marca en su estúpidamente sensible piel. Lo peor no era la marca en sí, sino que -a pesar de que aquellas sensaciones le resultaban fascinantes- una ligera mordida o una succión despreocupada podía marcar por días su cuello.

El moreno se quejó cuando una mano haló sus cabellos intentando apartarlo. Se sacudió un poco intentando liberarse, pero no fue tan fácil, pues una segunda mano le sujetó por las mejillas para impedirle moverse.

Los labios del rubio ahora escalaban por su rostro intentando distraerlo, después de todo, no intentaba lastimarlo, pero Yamaguchi hiso un puchero al sentirse sometido.

-Déjame besarte. - Demandó el mayor susurrando contra su piel, muy cerca de sus labios.

En realidad, si quisiera podría besarlo. Yamaguchi no tenía forma de huir o apartarse. Pero el hecho de que arrugara sus labios en un claro rechazo le molestaba.

-N-No.- Respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior, debatiendo internamente consigo mismo y algo dolido porque el otro se negó a llamarlo por su nombre.

El mayor lo miró con fastidio nuevamente.

-Bien. - Fue su respuesta y le soltó.

-T-Tsukki .- El otro se había apartado completamente y por un segundo, su corazón se detuvo al pensar que realmente le había hecho enojar.

Pero Tsukishima no había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos cuando se acostó en la cama, a su lado.

-¿Tsukki?

-Eres bastante insolente para alguien que casi se viene con sólo frotarse contra mí en ropa interior.

El rostro de Yamaguchi explotó en un sonrojo. Él siempre era directo aun cuando se trataba de sexo.

-¡N-No puedo evitarlo!- se cubrió el rostro avergonzado.- ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡¿No es normal sentir eso cuando el chico que te gusta de toca de esa forma?!

-Ni siquiera te toco apropiadamente. - Levantó una ceja. – Además, sólo con verme sin camisa es suficiente es para que tengas una erección…

-¡Por eso mismo! -Seguía con el rostro cubierto. Moría de vergüenza porque todo era verdad ¡pero no podía evitarlo!

-Eres demasiado sensible ¿no es así, _Tadashi_? - Sonrió con malicia acercándose más al otro y apartando sus manos con las suyas. - ¿Quieres que te toque aquí también? ¿ _Tadashi_?

El moreno sonrió nervioso. No podía expresar con palabras lo feliz que le hacía el escucharle decir su nombre. Pero también se estremeció al sentir una mano ajena colarse en su ropa interior para rodear aquella parte tan íntima de su cuerpo.

-T-Tsukki.- Gimió fuertemente como reacción inmediata.

-¿Qué hay del "Kei"? – Sonrió aún más abiertamente al escuchar nuevamente ese tono en su amigo. – Pensé que ya estábamos en ese punto…

Ambos sabían que a Tsukishima le gustaba que Yamaguchi le dijera "Tsukki" por razones no tan puras, más aún con ese tono desesperado que de alguna forma lograba estimular todos sus sentidos, pero tampoco podía resistirse a escuchar su primer nombre.

El rubio había notado que el otro sólo le llamaba así cuando la situación se tornaba un poco melosa, casi siempre después de un "Kei" le seguía un "Te amo". Sin embargo, él no tenía un momento especial para llamarle "Tadashi".

-K-Kei. – Gimió aún más fuerte cuando el ritmo en el que Tsukishima le masturbaba aumentó. – ¡Ah! M-más…

-¿Más qué? – Preguntó con malicia.

-Uhm… -Balbuceó incoherentemente.

Sabía que palabras como "más", "sí" y "no puedo" -sus frases favoritas-, no siempre significaban lo que se supone debían significar, la traducción de todas esas palabras en esos momentos era "me gusta lo que haces, por favor, no te detengas". Y aunque disfrutaba escucharlo -y hasta le causaba un poco de gracia-, también hacía su trabajo un poco más complicado, pues nunca le había permitido darse cuenta de qué era lo que más disfrutaba Yamaguchi. No sabía exactamente qué hacer para que el menor disfrutara más de aquellos momentos.

Por supuesto, también había notado que cualquier cosa que él hiciera, Yamaguchi lo disfrutaría como si fuera lo más placentero del universo. Sólo por el hecho de ser él quien lo hacía -aunque sonara muy presuntuoso.

-Sólo si tú haces lo mismo. - Dijo casi en un susurro en su oído.

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama, uno frente al otro. Yamaguchi sólo pudo acercarse torpemente, todavía jadeante, buscando a tientas el cuerpo del otro.

Tsukishima se mordió el labio para reprimir un gemido cuando sintió la mano de Yamaguchi imitar a la suya sobre su propio cuerpo.

-Kei.- Soltó nuevamente y acercó su rostro al del otro con la clara intención de besarlo.

Pero el otro se apartó impidiéndolo.

-No.- Respondió respirando con dificultad.

Yamaguchi lo miró con sorpresa, pero rápidamente cerró los ojos, pues Kei aumentó la intensidad de su mano, así que hiso lo mismo.

-¡Tsukki! -Se quejó.

-¿N-No eras tú quien no quería besarme? -Recibió como respuesta. A él también le estaba costando mantenerse coherente.

El moreno gruñó infantilmente.

-P-Pero Tsukki…- No podía con todas las emociones que le abrumaban, se sentía sobrepasado. Por un lado, por el placer desbordante que sentía y por el otro, un ligero dolor al serle negado un beso. Sentir todo aquello al mismo tiempo fue demasiado, así que dejó escapar todos sus sentimientos en ese momento. - ¡Lo siento Tsukki!

Casi había gritado, había sido como un llanto combinado con un gemido. Esas tres palabras estaban tan cargadas que Kei sintió súbitamente un arrebato de emociones y sorprendido le devolvió la mirada.

-Ya-Yama…

-¡Lo siento mucho, Tsukki! -Le interrumpió intentando limpiarse las lágrimas torpemente. - Yo te amo Tsukki, yo quiero besart ahora arruiné el momento ¡Lo siento!

Tsukishima suspiró.

-No… Yo lo siento, Yamaguchi…- Murmuró como si no quisiera ser escuchado, mientras besaba por donde las lágrimas habían trazado un camino. -De verdad eres idiota...

Yamaguchi le miró ahora con enojo a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían brotando.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel?! -Gritó apartándolo.

El rubio se encontraba desorientado repentinamente.

-Tú… tú nunca me llamas por mi nombre sin que te lo pida, y si lo haces ¡lo haces con sarcasmo! Tú nunca me has dicho lo que sientes por mí, siempre tengo que mendigar por tu cariño y ahora te niegas a besarme ¡Y encima me insultas en mi cara! Cuando deberías-deberías decirme cosas que me tranquilicen… ¡AQUÍ EL IDIOTA ERES TÚ!

-¿Ah? -gruñó Tsukishima.- ¡Fuiste tú quien se puso de caprichoso hace unos momentos!

-¡Ya no es sólo por eso!- Le arrojó una almohada. Estaba listo para levantarse de la cama y dejar a Tsukishima en su habitación, sólo.

El rubio lo sabía, ya no se trataba simplemente porque se negó a besarlo como venganza. Sabía que él no era tan efusivo como su amigo, pero jamás había pensado que Yamaguchi guardaba todo eso dentro de sí. Ni que le hería tanto.

-Yamaguchi… es porque tú siempre… tú siempre exiges demasiado y yo… Demonios ¡me cuesta seguirte el paso! Yo no soy ese tipo de personas que acepta felizmente actuar como un idiota enamorado.

-¡Deja de poner excusas! – le interrumpió Yamaguchi. – Si todo esto solo es un juego para ti, entonces deberías…

Le costaba decir aquello, sobre todo porque no lo sentía realmente. Pero le dolía que Kei no se esforzara, eso que tenían no se parecía en nada a una relación y era por culpa del rubio. Aunque no dudaba de que sintiera algo por él -en ese punto de sus vidas era ridículo dudar-, pero ¿es que tan poco merecía la pena esforzarse por él?

-Tú y yo deberíamos…- En realidad no quería continuar. Miraba a la nada analizando si realmente quería decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Cállate Yamaguchi. - Dijo el rubio de la nada. - Me ofende que sugieras algo como eso…

-Entonces haz algo al respecto...

Antes de que se apartara aún más, sujetó rápidamente su rostro con ambas manos.

-Tadashi… -Murmuro con una expresión indescifrable. -Yo…

¿Por qué rayos era tan difícil? Y ahora Yamaguchi lo miraba expectante.

-Yo...- Sentía la cara caliente. - Si yo no sintiera algo por ti ¿crees que haría esto contigo? Ya deberías saber….

-Lo sé…-Dijo mostrándose triste otra vez. -Pero tú no haces el mínimo esfuerzo… en demostrarlo de otras formas.

A Kei le avergonzaba exponer sus sentimientos de esa manera, no porque desconfiara de Tadashi, esa era su forma de ser, era como se las había ingeniado para sobrevivir a las decepciones y aunque esperaba que el pecoso jamás le hiriera como lo había hecho su hermano, no sabía cómo dejar de protegerse así y abrirse a él.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, decirle aquellas palabras eran el primer paso. Se había prometido tiempo atrás que jamás volvería a herir a Yamaguchi, pero parecía que cada día se fallaba a sí mismo y a él. Y no lo quería más.

Estaba claro que decir lo que sentía de la nada no iba a funcionar. Así que con algo de brusquedad besó los labios del otro, no había alto distinto en ese beso, pero había logrado que Yamaguchi cerrara los ojos. En cuanto lo notó murmuro contra sus labios "T-Te amo".

El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par, pero Tsukishima no le permitió apartarse.

-Por favor, no vuelvas a sugerir que estoy jugando contigo… o que yo no… que yo no te a-amo…

-Lo siento Tsukki.- sonrió Yamaguchi sonrojado con algunas lágrimas rebeldes todavía en sus ojos- Yo… ya lo sabía… Pero a veces necesito escucharlo…

Realmente él jamás había dudado de Tsukki y sus sentimientos. Sólo quería que se tomara en serio todo aquello, que se esforzara por intentar. Quería saber que él era suficiente para hacer que el rubio saliera de su área de confort y se esforzara, que luchara contra sí mismo y su forma tan amarga de ser, por aquello que tenían.

-Tsuk…Kei… -corrigió besándolo nuevamente. – Yo también te amo, Kei.

El ambiente en la habitación había dado un giro de 180°. Parecía mentira que hacía algunos minutos ambos habían estado al borde del orgasmo, ahora ambos estaban en un momento bastante empalagoso donde solo había espacio para la ternura.

-Yamaguchi… - interrumpió sus besos. - Tú ¿Te viniste cuando me negué a besarte?

-¿Q-qué? ¡No!

Tsukishima le miró con fastidio, había sido demasiado obvio.

-Creo que tienes algo de masoquista… -sonrió con malicia.

-¡Claro que no!- refutó.- ¡Quiero que seas gentil conmigo!

Tsukishima suspiró. También estaba molesto por otra razón.

-Cuando te escuché decir aquello… y ver tu rostro así… -dijo en voz baja, avergonzado. - No pude evitar también…

Yamaguchi abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo.

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! -Gritó pero sus ojos parecían brillar.

-No pude evitarlo. - gruñó.

-¿Entonces te excita ser cruel?- Rio fuertemente haciendo que el otro se sonrojara.

Pero unos segundos después se detuvo, cayendo en cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

-¡No! -Gritó. - ¡No quiero eso!

Sujetó al rubio por los hombros.

-¡No quiero que seamos una de esas parejas raras! ¡Tsukki!-Parecía estar en un momento de pánico.- Quiero que seas gentil conmigo y quiero que todo sea lindo y y y…

Tsukishima se dejaba asir con el rostro ensombrecido. Tampoco era como que le gustara mucho la idea.

-Me pregunto cómo podremos hacerlo si no puedes resistir en una situación así- le interrumpió. - O evitar venirte cuando jugamos un poco…

Tadashi moría de vergüenza ¡porque era verdad! Aquella situación había empezado hacía ya un buen tiempo, y nunca habían logrado hacer nada más, por la inexperiencia de ambos.

-¡Que cruel! Es normal si la persona que amas _juega_ con tanto entusiasmo… ¿Que tú no… no te pasa lo mismo?

Tsukki solo sonrió, resignado.

-A veces…

No a veces, todas las veces que Yamaguchi llegaba al orgasmo, Tsukishima también lo hacía. Para el rubio era imposible resistirse ante esa visión erótica del pecoso, simplemente no podía contenerse. Y ambos miraban sus manos o ropa interior manchadas por aquella sustancia blanquecina con vergüenza por su casi nula resistencia y poca experiencia.

Así que no era sólo Yamaguchi el culpable de que no hubieran logrado dar un paso más en ese área, aunque claro que Tsukishima no aceptaría su responsabilidad en ese aspecto. Debía conservar la poca imagen de chico genial que todavía su amigo tenía de él.

-Hmpf…- Arrugó la frente ante sus propios pensamientos.

-Tsukki.- Sonrió Yamaguchi llamando su atención, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Entonces dejó de pesarlo demasiado y devolvió el gesto, estrechando el cuerpo de su amigo contra el suyo.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Tsukishima se apartó un poco con intenciones de levantarse.

-Tomemos un baño. - Dijo alcanzando sus lentes de la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

-¿J-Juntos?

-¿Cuál es el punto de invitarte a dormir cuando mi familia no está si no vamos a aprovecharlo?

El pecoso asintió nervioso y feliz.

Pero antes de salir de la habitación, el rubio se detuvo.

-Oye Yamaguchi…

-Dime Tsukki.

-¿Quieres… quieres intentar llamarnos por nuestros nombres a partir de ahora?

Yamaguchi abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que fuera el mayor quien sugiriera aquello.

-M-Me refiero a todo el tiempo, no solo en momentos especiales… es decir, me gusta que me digas Tsukki, pero… pero si vamos a ir en serio… después de todo este tiempo, deberíamos ya…

El pecoso lo miró con la sonrisa más linda del universo, estaba realmente conmovido.

-… Sólo si tú quieres…

-¡Sí quiero! -Saltó sobre su amigo. - Si quiero ¡Kei!

El rubio suspiró mentalmente, aliviado.

-Bien… -Sonrió y le tomó de la mano. - Vamos, Tadashi.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Espero les haya gustado ._. y ya. *corazones*corazones***

 **WAAAAAAA cada vez que subo un fic de Haikyuu siento que es como hacer una presentación de proyecto en terreno desconocido.**

 **En fin! Quería hacer un smutty fic TsukkiYama, pero creo que es momento de aceptar que no puedo escribir porno XD sólo me da risa, me avergüenzo y no puedo continuar ;A; Dios! Por qué me hiciste tan ñoña?! Así que me fui por la parte mas obvia! Un medio smutty y super fluffy fic, porque es que… Dios, TsukkiYams necesita más amor! ;_; estos dos son mi Ultimate OTP!**

 **\- Gracias a Laet-Lyre, una vez más la hiciste de Beta-Reader y espero algún día llenarte de orgullo ;_;**


End file.
